I get Jealous too
by Jacksinabox
Summary: My sequel to "Of course I get Jealous". One month after they got together and things are going great between the two! Well they were until Steven starts avoiding Connie.
1. Chapter 1

I get Jealous too

Summary: My sequel to "Of course I get Jealous". One month after they got together and things are going great between the two! Well they were until Steven starts avoiding Connie.

Ages: 17

Chapter one: Your more than a lover.

(Connie's pov)

I laid next to Steven on his bed. Bitting my lip in concentration as I hit the control arrows so my car would swerve around corners faster than Steven's. I felt him bounce slightly on the bed as he hit his own controller so to get pass me.

I had stole first place from him in the last lap. Now only a few feet I'll be victorious!

"Connie quit dropping oil!" He groaned. "Quit trying to pass then." I shot back.

Steven is actually better than me at video games have more practice at them than me but if I got enough power ups I could win a few rounds.

My blue car passed the finish line first making Steven second. "Yes!" I sat up from laying down and put my hands in the air. "The winner!" Steven laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Good job, although..." He drifted off and his smile turned devious. "I suppose the winner should give the loser a kiss to make them feel better?" My cheeks turned pink. "Steven the gems are right in their rooms. They could walk in at any moment." His hand grabbed mine and interlaced our fingers together. "Fine." He lift my hand to his mouth and kiss the inside of my wrist.

My heart fluttered, I absolutely loved it when he did that. I smiled at him softly and used my free hand to touch his smooth cheek.

We had been dating for a month now and even though we knew each other for years now he still some how manage to make me feel like he thought I was the greatest thing since slice bread.

I leaned forward on my knees and tilted my head upwards and to the side so our noses wouldn't bump. Steven let go of my hand in favor of my waist.

His head tilted down and he met me the rest of the way stopping only a centimeters away from lips, wanting me to close the gap.

I pulled him in closer pressing our lips together softly. My other hand rested on his chest. I felt my cheeks heat up as Steven deepen our kiss. His hands moved to my back and pulled me closer to him. My head was spinning and my heart rate had probably double.

I pulled my mouth away moments later to catch my breath. Steven placed his forehead on mine. "Remind me to lose to you more often." He whispered. Giggling, I pulled away and grabbed our forgotten controllers off the floor and cleared out the game.

"Hey do you know what time it is?" I asked. "Ummm almost 7. Why?" "I need to get home." I heard Steven groan from behind. "Can't you stay a little longer." He whined. "You know I can't." I felt the bed move and Steven's arms wrap around me from behind. Adding warmth and the salty sweet smell I loved. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "Please. I'll miss you if you leave." My heart melted at his words. "I'll miss you too, but I can't be late I have school in the morning."

He kissed my shoulder. "I know." Then kissed my cheek. "I can't wait till winter break." I nodded. You and me both. I thought.

Steven released me and got off the bed taking his warmth with him. He was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt and jeans. "I'll walk you home. Do you want a jacket or hoodie or maybe a sweatshirt?" He had walked over the his dresser and was going though his clothes.

"Steven I already have at least 5 of your winter shirts, you'll need them eventually." He turn around and gave me a serious look. "Connie a good boyfriend doesn't let his girlfriend freeze. A good boyfriend lets his girlfriend borrow what ever she wants and never ask when she'll give it back."

I smiled as I rolled my eyes. "And a good girlfriend doesn't let her boyfriend freeze because, he gave his girlfriend all his warm clothes and has nothing warm to wear." I got up off the bed and hugged him from behind. "Well it's a good thing your a perfect girlfriend and not just a good one." He muttered.

He turned around with his pink jacket in hand. "Here wear this one." I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Your a perfect boyfriend, you know that right?" He smiled as he started helping me into his jacket. "I try."

He zipped it up and I grabbed his hand interlacing our fingers together and walked to the door

Once we got to the driveway Steven stopped us by my mom's car and kissed me goodnight since one of my parents would be at the door waiting for me. He pulled away. His thumbs stroking my cheeks. "I love you Connie." My heart fluttered in my chest. I pressed a shorter kiss to his mouth. "I love you too."

He walked me around my parents car and to my front door. "Will I see you tomorrow?" "Maybe? I'll text you and let you know for sure."

My mom open the door. "Connie you need to come in side and get ready for bed." "Yes ma'am. Goodnight Steven and thanks for walking me." "No problem. Goodnight Connie, goodnight Dr. Maheswaran." "Night Steven." She said as she shut the door behind us as I snuck in glances at Steven.

I walked up stairs and notice that I still had his jacket on I took it off and put it on my dresser along with the other jackets he had lent me. My phone beep and I took it out.

"Can't wait to see you again beautiful:) -Steven" I smiled at the message and texted him back before getting ready for bed.

Author's note

So this is chapter one. I really hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Until next time my lovelies. Take care.


	2. Chapter 2

I get Jealous too

Summary: My sequel to "Of course I get Jealous". One month after they got together and things are going great between the two! Well they were until Steven starts avoiding Connie.

Chapter two: Your a saint, your a queen, and I'm just a boy without a crown.

(Steven's pov)

My alarm started blaring at 10 for me to wake up. I rolled over and switched it off, then dropped my hand to grab my phone and unlocked it. I saw that Connie had texted me before she left for school.

"Good morning biscuit:) Please text me when you wake up and let me know if you have a mission. If you don't or if your home by the time I'm out, I'll stop by. Hope you have a good day. I love you! -Connie"

Grinning I texted her back.

"Good morning my jam;) Hope you slept well last night and had sweet dreams. I just woke up so I don't know about mission for today but I'll let you know as soon as I find out. I can't wait to see you. Enjoy your classes. Text me when you can. I love you too! -Steven"

I saw it was 10:10 so Connie wouldn't be able to text me back until 12. I put my phone down and went to shower.

I walked down stairs rubbing a towel over my hair to help dry it. "Hey Steve-man!" Amethyst said from the fridge. "Hey, where is everyone?" "Eh, Pearl I think is in her room and Garnet is in a lava pit. Do you want anything from in here?" She nodded to the fridge.

"Sure." She put a frozen waffle in the toaster for me. "So what are your plans today?" She jumped up on the counter and swung her legs.

I shrugged and took out a plate and syrup. "Connie might come over later to hang out." "Uhgggg! That's all you too ever do is 'hang out'." She put air quotes over hang out. "Don't you ever, I don't know want to take her on a date?"

"We do go on dates!" I defended as I took the waffle out of the toaster. "Dude you two either come here, go get donuts, fish stew pizza, or fries. Go on picnics and sometimes you guys go to the movies."

I took a bite of my waffle. "Yeah?" One of the best thing about talking to Amethyst when it's meal time is she doesn't tell you not to talk with food in you mouth.

"You did that with her when you both were friends!" She yelled. She did have a point. "Well what do you know about relationships?" She scoffed.

"Are you kidding?! I live with Garnet who is a relationship. I watched Rose go though all her relationships. I watched Greg romance your mom. I know a little something about dating."

I thought about it. Connie never complain when we hung out but maybe I should plan a romantic date for the two of us.

"Maybe your right Amethyst. I should take Connie on a date, date. She is always so wonderful and deserves it." I smiled at the thought. Her brown eyes would go all sparkly, she would smile that beautiful smile of hers, I could even surprise her!

"Great! So what are you going to do?" "Ahhhhh." I drifted off. "Well, I'll think of something." She shrugged. "You could ask your dad? I mean you love romance and everything. But, he was pretty good at being spontaneous and romantic. At least that's what your mom said. I just thought he could rig things in his favor."

I nodded and finished my waffle and went help clean up around the house.

(Connie's pov)

I sat at my normal lunch table and took out my ramen and water. I flip open my phone and saw Steven had texted me. I smiled as I read it. "Hey Connie. Steven texted?" Peedee asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" He shrugged. "Your blushing." I hid my face behind my hair. "Oh."

"So you two hanging out today?" He ask. "Maybe, he might have a mission to go on." He nodded. "Well if he doesn't, y'all should come and get fries. I haven't seen you guys there in forever." I smiled at him and agreed.

After school let out and I said good bye to Peedee. I road the bus home, drop my stuff off in my room and called Steven.

After the first ring he picked up. "Hello?" "Hey handsome." I heard him chuckle. "Who's this?" I rolled my eyes. "Steven if other girls are calling you handsome, we're going to have a problem."

"What no! I was just teasing." He said quickly. I giggled "I know, I was messing with you." "Ohh you had me worried there for a minute. So what can I do for my beautiful lady this fine evening?"

I blushed slightly. "I just wanted to know if you were free so I could come and see you." "No you can come over." He said quickly.

(Steven's pov)

I got off the phone with Connie and check around my room to make sure my room was clean. I laid down on my bed. Where should I take Connie on our first date? Today was Tuesday so maybe I should arrange something for the two us to do together. I should ask my dad if he has any ideas.

I heard knocking and went down stairs and open door. Connie stood there in a light blue sweater and jeans her lilic scarf wrap around her neck. She's soo cute.

"Hey Steven." "Hey darling." I held the door open for her as she came in. "Thank you." She stood on her tip toes and kiss my cheek as I shut the door behind me.

"How was school." She groaned and sat down on the couch. I followed. "Uneventful. By the way did you ask Garnet if you had any mission?" "Yeah. She said we're good but not to go to Fish stew pizza, for some reason." I shrugged and put my arm around her.

She tilted her head to the side and rested it on my shoulder. I could smell her perfume and shampoo. Jasmine and strawberries. "That's fine. Peedee asked me to bring you over to get fries anyways." "Sounds great we haven't been over there in forever!" I told her excitedly. "Steven we where there last week." "Early last week." I justified. She smiled at me and stood up. "Come on let's go before they close."

After I walked Connie home and told her goodnight I start trying to come up with somewhere I could take Connie. Some place magical, and beautiful, and has some meaning to us and our relationship. Wait a minute, idea!

Author's note

So where do you think Steven is going to set up their date?

I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long. Let me know what you think. As always take care.


	3. Chapter 3

I get Jealous too

Summary: My sequel to "Of course I get Jealous". One month after they got together and things are going great between the two! Well they were until Steven starts avoiding Connie.

Chapter three: What can I do for you?

(Steven's pov)

"So what do you think I should do?" I had just finish telling him all about my plan to take Connie out on a surprise date but, I wanted his feed back on it.

"Well I'm sure Connie will be happy no matter where you take her." I groan and fell backwards so I was looking up at roof of the van. "I know she will dad, but I want to do something special for her, Something thoughtful and romantic that she'll LOVE."

I could hear him chuckle under his breath. "Well some of the most romantic things aren't expensive dinners and candle light. They're things you do without thinking really. Just think of something that means a lot to the both of you and try working with that."

I moved my head so he could see my confuse expression. "What?" I asked. "Hmm no good, huh?" He tilted his head to the side. "Okay let's try it this way. How did you tell Connie you love her the first time you did it?" I sat up, now being somewhere I knew something about.

"I told her that she was the most beautiful, stunning, smartest, wonderful, kindest person I knew and even if we don't work out or we never try to date, I would still be her friend." I smiled at the memory.

"Okay. Where did you tell her?" I cringed. "Outside, in a ally, between the movie theater." Dad gave me a look. "She was on a date, when I found out I was in love her, she had the right to know!" He shook his head. "Alright then. But do you see my point? You have the heart for this stuff you just don't think how to play it in your favor. I can't tell you how you should woo Connie on a date. If I did it wouldn't be special and would seem artificial. The date will have to be something for you, her boyfriend to have to think up."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. "Thanks dad." "No problem, but maybe get with Garnet to plan a date, when you not busy with gem stuff." I nodded again. "Right."

(Back at the temple)

"Garnet do we have any missions next Friday. She stared off in space. "No, why?" "I'm planing to take Connie out on a surprise date, so don't tell her." "Oh well, I hope you two have fun." She messed up my hair affectionately. "Thanks Garnet." She started to walk toward her room but stop before entering. "And Steven?" "Yeah?" "Wear your red button down." She walked through the door and it close before I could ask why.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to see Connie was calling me. "Hey Connie." "Hi Steven. How was your day?" "Good. I thought you had violin practice today?" I asked

"I do I just want to see if we're still good for our movie night tomorrow?"

Shoot I forgot tomorrow is Thursday. "Uhh I think so? I'll text you around lunch and let you know for sure." "Sounds great! I have to let you go, my instructor is going to be here soon." "That's fine. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. I love you."

I hear her giggle though the phone. "I love you too, talk to you later." I smiled. "Bye." "Bye Steven" I listen to the beeping at the end of the call.

Okay so I need to think of something to do that would be super sweet, thoughtful and that Connie would totally love. That shouldn't be to hard, right?

Authors note

I'm soo sorry that I'm not updating regularly and often and that this is really short. My week has been crazy, I quit my old job, got a new one, got lost and dehydrated, screwed up my sleeping schedule, had to register for classes. But I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Until then take care my beauties. Much love.

Also what do you think Steven is planing to do on this date?


	4. Chapter 4

I get Jealous too

Summary: My sequel to "Of course I get Jealous". One month after they got together and things are going great between the two! Well they were until Steven starts avoiding Connie.

Chapter four: Crash and burn.

(Connie's pov)

I bounced my leg as I sat in seventh period. 15 more minutes until class was over. 15 more minutes until I could see Steven for our movie night.

"Mrs. Maheswaran are you listening?" My math teacher asked.

I haven't been, but I looked at the board and quickly work the problem out in my head.

"Yes ma'am the answer is 91 squared."

She nodded and went back to her lecture. I went back to looking a the clock. 12 minutes now.

Steven had texted me at lunch and told me it was okay to come over for movie night, he asked what movie I wanted to watch since he picked last time. I told him a adventure or mystery movie would be great.

The bell rang and I bolted from my chair to my locker. Peedee was standing beside it.

"Hey Connie, where's the fire?" He asked

I shook my head as I put in my combination. "No fire. Just trying to make it to the bus."

"The bus is going to leave at the same time it always does whether your the first one on or not. So what's the real reason your in a rush?"

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and grabbed my books. "Steven and I have a movie night together."

He nodded understandingly. Peedee is a really was a great friend. "Hope you two have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

My cheeks felt as if they were set on fire. "PEEDEE! It's not like that, really!" I cover my face with my hands.

He laughed. "I'm teasing Connie, relax." He closed my locker door for me. "I go to go. My dad is here to pick me up and it's my turn to close, see you later Connie." He smiled his sweet, crooked grin at me and waved.

"Bye Peedee see you tomorrow!" I waved back and turn to walk to the buses. I sat down in my normal seat next to the window and open my newest novel and began reading until the bus came to a stop in front of my house.

I got off the bus and went inside. My mom and dad wouldn't be off until later in the evening but they knew I always went over to Steven's on Thursday so there was no point in calling them at work.

I went to my room and set my stuff on my bed and called Steven. He picked up after the third ring "Hello?"

"Hey Steven." I walked over to my mirror to see if my appearance was acceptable to go over to his house.

"Connie! Hey, how are you?" He asked.

I paused, why is he talking to me like we never had a conversation on the phone with me before? "Umm, I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"Yup great! Super great! Never better! So what can I do for you?"

"Uhh, movie night tonight, remember?" I heard the sound of a slap. So I'm guessing he forgot.

"Right movie night. I'm sorry, some ah, gem stuff came up and I must have forgot.

I felt a bit hurt, normally he tells me when he goes on missions. "Oh, okay. Do you just want to cancel?" I asked.

"WHAT?! NO!" He yelled and I pulled the phone away from my ear. I heard him clear his throat and I took that as a sign to place the phone back to my ear.

"I'm sorry, strawberry." I blushed at his soft tone. "Please come over for movie night, I haven't seen you in days. I miss you."

He sounded so sweet and sincere, how could I be upset with him. "Alright I'll be over there soon."

"See you soon. I love you." I smiled into my phone and went outside to my bike. "I love you too. Biscuit."

(At Steven's house

Steven's pov)

After Connie hung up I went down to the kitchen and started on the pop corn for us. I place the bag in the microwave and close the door and put my head against it.

I really did forget about our movie night but not because of gem stuff like I told Connie. I shouldn't have lied to her, but I couldn't tell her I was getting supplies for her surprise date.

I can literally feel the guilt already settling in me and I have to do this for a week. I groaned and the microwave started beeping. I took the bag out and shook the contents and poured it into a bowl big enough for the two of us.

I sighed. This is for Connie. The goods out weigh the negatives. She'll be so surprise when she sees what I'm going to do for her. I grabbed two sodas and went to my room and put in the Mystery/adventure movie that Connie wanted to watch. I had bought the movie to watch months ago but forgot about it. So this would be the first time I saw it.

I heard knocking at the door and sat the popcorn and soda on my bed. I can do this. There is no reason I can't do this. So I haven't seen her in a couple of days and I'm going to have to lie and put space between us so I can set up our date. I'm doing this for her so its all worth it.

I open the door. Connie stood there in her dark blue jeans, a navy blue button down shirt, my pink jacket, and her boots. Her dark chestnut brown hair was braid down her back. "Hey cutie. Ready for movie night." She asked winking at me.

Nope, no way, I can't do this. She's too cute. She walked in and pressed a quick kiss to my lips before grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. She raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

I gave her a weak smile. "Yeah sorry, just a bit tired from the mission is all."

She nodded and lead me upstairs to my room. I watched as her braid swung left to right along her back. I swallowed even though my mouth was dry.

She let go of my hand sat down on the edge of my bed.

How many days has it been since I've last seen her? Too many. She took the sodas off the bed and open one of them and sat the other on the floor next to her. I turn off the lights and walked over to my tv and hit play.

I heard her giggle from behind. "Steven are you going to stand in front of the tv or come and join me?" I took a deep breath and walked over and sat beside her.

I perked up a bit. I had an idea, I turned and grabbed the popcorn and sat it in between us. I looked back at the tv ignoring her questioning gaze.

Within the first few minutes of the movie Connie made a move to hold my hand, but before she could grab it I leaned down and grabbed my soda. I kept the soda can in my hand until it was empty.

I snuck glances over at Connie she looked super into this movie which made me feel a bit better at least she was enjoying herself. I put the empty can down and started eating handfuls of popcorn.

I started paying a bit more attention to the movie that I didn't even notice Connie had put her hand in the popcorn bowl until I reach in and grabbed her hand by mistake.

I jumped and let go immediately and placed my hands in my lap hoping she wouldn't find it to weird that her normally affectionate boyfriend was acting as if she had cooties or something.

I watched her from the corner of my eye look at me, then herself, then back at the movie but she no longer seemed interested in it. She kept glancing at me

Finally she seemed to have enough she took the popcorn bowl out from between us and sat it on the other side of her. She moved over so that our legs and shoulders were touching, and I could smell her jasmine perfume.

Her hand touched my thigh and I jumped at the contact. "Okay Steven, what's going on?" She turn her body away from the movie and was looking at me directly.

I turn my head to look at her. "What? Nothing? I thought we where here to enjoy this movie?"

Connie rolled her eyes. "Not that. The jumping and not letting me get within a foot radius of you."

Connie's dark brown eyes looked really pretty lite up by the tv. Which was still going on. "What? I'm not doing that."

She moved closer to me and I scooted back. "See! Right there!"

"It's nothing Connie. I've just been really into this movie is all."

She stared at me for and few seconds before she spoke again. "Fine, don't tell me." She move back to where she originally was.

"Connie please don't be like that." I begged. I hated when Connie was upset. I started to move closer to her and put my arm around her but she moved the popcorn bowl in between us again. She didn't look back at me the rest of movie night.

I walked her home as soon as the movie was over even though our normal movie nights containes more than just one movie. Connie was insistent that she goes home, that she had a ton of "home work" that need to be done. Really though I think she figured out I wasn't being truthful with her and didn't want to stay any longer if I wasn't going to be honest with her. I had to insist that I walk her home.

I tried my best to talk to her as we walked. Asking her about her homework, what she was reading lately, anything really. Connie just gave me short answers and focus on pushing her bike along the road.

We arrived at her house and she parked her bike next to the driveway. Normally this is when I tell her goodbye and kiss her before walking her to the front door but I don't think that's going to happen tonight.

"Night Steven." She muttered as we stood next to her parents car. Well maybe it isn't as bad as I think it is. "Goodnight Connie, I'll talk to you in the morning?" She shrugged. I knew I had to try something. I held Connie's cheek with one hand and went to leaned down to kiss her cheek for a goodnight kiss. She quickly ducked out of the way.

I heard her sigh and my heart snapped. "Come on Steven, lets go to the front door." I slumped my shoulders and followed her.

Once we got there she took off my jacket and handed back to me. "I forgot to give that back to you the other night." I took it from her. It smelled like her. "Thank you but you really don't have to give me my jackets back." But she already knew that. She shrugged.

"Good night Steven. Thank you for walking me home." She turn and went to her door.

"Good night Connie. I love you."

She pause at opening the door. "I love you too." And she stepped inside and close the door.

I turn and walked down the road back to my house. Well that could have gone a lot better.

Authors note

Okay so recap, Steven feels bad about lying to Connie about going on mission, when he's really setting up their date. So he try's to put space between them. Connie knows when Steven is upset about something and doesn't like it when he isn't honest with her.

So let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone you likes and reads this story. I love you guys. Your the best.


	5. Chapter 5

I get Jealous too

Summary: My sequel to "Of course I get Jealous". One month after they got together and things are going great between the two! Well they were until Steven starts avoiding Connie.

Chapter five:

(Steven's pov)

My alarm clock read 7 am. I rub the sleep out of my eyes even though sleep isn't something I got a lot of last night. The argument with Connie stayed on my mind all night. Connie had every right to be mad at me. I was lying to her, and I'm going to have to continue to if I want to surprise her next Friday.

But the least I could do was apologize to her. I reach over, grabbing my phone and hit her contact. The phone rang, one, two, three times before I heard her pick up.

"Steven?" She asked.

"Good morning Connie." I said brightly. "Good morning? Steven what are you doing up?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

I sighed. "I wanted to call and apologize for last night. I'm really sorry I ruin our movie night."

"That's not why I got upset." Her voice had gotten an edge to it.

"I know. I just had a lot on my mind last night and I didn't want to burden you with it." I'm glad Connie isn't here right now other wise with the way I fidgeted, she would have known I was lying to her. Again.

Connie had pause and I waited for her to continue. She finally let out a sigh and went on talking. "Fine, lets just forget about it." I frowned. Connie wasn't actually going to forget, she'll just think about it until she figures out or starts worrying.

"Did you really wake up at 7 just to call me and apologize?" She sounded almost shy about it.

"I um," I stumbled slightly and rub the back of my neck. "I didn't really get much sleep last night."

I heard Connie set something down. "How much sleep DID you get?"

I chuckled though it really wasn't funny. "A few hours maybe, four at the most."

"Steven why didn't you go to bed?! You didn't stay up all night playing video games did you?"

"No, no. I just couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of you being angry at me and how it was my fault and the guilt kept me up."

"Oh Steven." I heard the worry in her voice.

"I'll go back to sleep after we hang up, okay?"

"You better hope you don't have a mission today, you won't be much use if your exhausted." I chuckled.

"Fingers crossed. Hey how did you know I wasn't already awake?" She didn't answer back and I thought I lost her for a minute.

"Your voice is deeper and more groggily when you first wake up." She said quietly.

My face felt a bit warmer and I couldn't help but smile. "Are you coming over after school?"

Right now all I want was to see her beautiful smile, run my fingers through her long soft hair, watch her eyelash flutter shut over her deep brown eyes, see her blush all cutely, kiss her soft pink lips.

"I can't Steven. I'm going out to dinner with my parents." I groan in disappointment.

"What about this weekend?" I asked.

"I have a tennis tournament Saturday and a violin recital Sunday. Both are out of town."

"So I won't get to see you at all!?" Well this is going to be the longest weekend ever.

"Sorry. Maybe I can come over Monday?" She suggested.

I sighed. "Yeah maybe."

"I have to go and finish getting ready for school. I love you."

My heart rate picked up. "I love you too, Connie. Good luck, and see you soon."

"Bye, get some sleep okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up the phone. I need to go over to Sour Cream's place and ask him for a favor. But first a nap is in order.

Authors note:

What favor do you think Steven could need from Sour Cream?

And the surprise date is coming up soon so what do you think Steven's planing?

Let me know what you think. Also the next couple of chapters will probably be mostly in Connie's pov and maybe some Steven doing secret date stuff. Idk yet though. Until next time my dears, take care.


	6. Chapter 6

I get Jealous too

Summary: My sequel to "Of course I get Jealous". One month after they got together and things are going great between the two! Well they were until Steven starts avoiding Connie.

Chapter six: No love for a liar.

(12:13 Monday morning

Connie's pov)

"So it went okay?" Steven asked. I texted Steven as soon as I got home to let him know that I got gotten back into town safety. I didn't really expect him to respond since it was so late. Surprisingly enough he called and wanted to know every detail of the match and recital, which was sweet of him, but I was sore, tried, and really just want to be asleep in my bed.

"Both went perfect. I won my tournament and the recital went perfectly, mom even bought me red tulips, their my favorite ." It was sweet of him to call me though since we didn't get to talk much over the weekend.

"That's fantastic Connie! I'm soo proud of you!" He sounded so excited that I blushed.

"Thanks Steven." I yawned and apparently Steven heard.

"Oh your probably tired, I should let you go. You have school in the morning to."

I smiled into the phone. "Yeah I'll be happy if I can stay awake in class. Will I see you later though?"

I heard him hum into the receiver. "Why don't you catch up on some sleep? You know get some beauty rest? I'll see you later this week."

I smirked. Deciding to mess with him some I said. "So I need sleep to be pretty?"

His responds was immediate. "What!? No! It's just an expression! You're beautiful no matter how much sleep you get!"

He sounded like he had more to say but, I giggled cutting off his rant. "... You're messing with me, aren't you?" He asked.

"Just a little." I replied. "That was mean, Strawberry." "Sorry biscuit."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Connie, until

Then try to get some sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright Steven, goodnight." I pause wanting him to get the full affect of my words. "I love you."

There it was, I heard him catch his breath, release it slowly, and even though I couldn't see him I knew he was smiling that adorable smile he got every time I told him I love him. Which actually made me love him more.

"Good night Connie. I love you more."

I felt my own smile grow and I could feel myself fall deeper in love with him. "Doubtful."

He chuckled. "Never, night."

"Night." And I hung up the phone or I would be saying goodnight to him until four in the morning. I plugged my phone up on charge, turned off my lamp and fell asleep.

(At a more reasonable time in the morning.

Steven's pov)

I walked over to Connie's house. Even though it was already 11 and she was at school but truthfully I wasn't coming over to see Connie, I needed to ask her parents a question.

I had discreetly found out that Connie's mom was off today through our phone conversation this morning. Though I told Connie that I would see her later this week I didn't say anything about not coming over, so therefore not lie, so no guilt.

I walked up the driveway and to the front door, knock twice and stuck my hands in my pink jacket pocket and waited.

Dr. Maheswaran open the door. She gave me a questioning look. "Steven, What are you doing here? You know my daughter has school." I nodded and smile up at her. "I know, I actually came over to ask you a question about Connie." She looked even more puzzled.

"Oh alright, well why don't you come, in I'll put on some tea." "Yes ma'am."

She stood by and let me walked through the door and into her living room where me and my dad once spent the night. I swallowed thickly as I looked over at the couch, well more pacifically the floor in front of the couch and the window next to it.

"Steven how bout you take your jacket off and put it upstairs in Connie's room, then come down here and I'll have tea ready by then." She made it sound like a suggestion but I knew she really expected me to do it so I walked upstairs to Connie's room.

I had only been in here a few times really. Connie preferred coming over to my house, and if I had a mission come up while we were hanging out it was easier for me too already be with the gems then, them coming to get me.

It really hadn't change much over the years. A few more books on her bookshelf, a stuff pink lion on her bed I had won for her at the boardwalk, CDs and records on the side of her desk that I had bought and lent her. I walked over and read the first paper laying on top a notebook. It look like math work. I notice that she also had a frame picture of us on the desk too. It was the one I took of us a weeks ago when it was still warm enough for her to wear dresses. The picture itself was rather cute. Connie smiling at the camera while I smiled down at her.

Though her bulletin board had more pictures of us over the years, along with stick notes, reminders, and a calendar.

"Steven tea is ready!" I heard Dr. Maheswaran call. I jumped slightly. I turn and notice next to Connie's desk was a folded pile of clothes, my clothes to be exact, I've been lending to her to keep warm when I walked her home. I took off my pink jacket folded and sat it down with the others and ran down stairs.

I walked into the living room and Dr. Maheswaran was sitting on the couch sipping tea waiting for me. I joined her and picked up my own cup and blew on it. "I didn't know if you had a preference so I made you Chai tea." I really didn't drink a lot of hot tea to begin with, it was more Pearl's thing but I didn't want to be rude so I took a sip any ways.

"It's good. Thank you." It actually wasn't to bad, a bit strong but I could tolerate it. She gave me a small smile and nodded her head. "So what question do you have that you couldn't call and ask over the phone?" She asked.

I put my cup down and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well it's about Connie." I started. She nodded her. "Yes you said that at the door."

I took a breath and gathered up my courage and began to explain to her all about the surprise date, what I had plan, how much I had gotten done, everything. Well almost everything I left out any magical details.

"So that's what I need help with. I want to know Connie's favorite Indian dish is and how to make it. I really want to surprise her with it too. Cause she's always willing to do all this weird and magical stuff has nothing to do with her and I want to do something similar for her."

I looked at Dr. Maheswaran face, she was smiling and her eyes looked a bit watery. "That's very sweet and thoughtful of you Steven to try and learn something about Connie's cultural." She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I have a few recipes that she's always like but her favorite is one her grandmother use to make, I don't really do much of the cooking that's Mr. Maheswaran, but if you like you can try this one at home. I'm sure one of your care givers can help you. But if you have any questions just call the home phone Me or Mr. Maheswaran will answer any of you questions I'll explain to him the situation. Connie is so use to you calling her on her cell phone and that Fryman boy, Peedee is the same way so she won't pick up the home phone now unless no one else is home."

She handed me a card that the recipe on it. "Thank you so much Dr. Maheswaran. This means a lot to me." She smiled at me. "Just make sure Connie has a great time."

I grinned widely at her. "I will." She stood there before adding. "Just not a 'great' time understand?" She looked serious and I gave her a questioning look for almost five minutes before it clicked.

My entire face turned red. "N-no, of course not ma'am!" I stuttered.

"Is Connie going over to you house this afternoon?" She asked. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"No ma'am. I told her to stay home and go to bed early tonight since she didn't get a lot of rest over the weekend."

She walked back into the living room a gathered up our tea cups. "And what does Connie think your doing today? Since I doubt she knows your over here." She was correct but I felt a bit awkward tell her that I fibbed to her daughter.

"Well I told her that that I would see her later this week when we talked early, and I texted her when I woke up and told her I was going on a mission, so I won't be able to talk much this afternoon."

That part I felt guilty about since it wasn't just a lie to Connie but a lie to her mom as well.

When I texted Connie and told her I was going on a gem mission, Connie asked if she need to come. I told her no it was rather small, more of a find the magical item type thing and she should stay in class and go home and sleep. I would texted when I got home.

"So she thinks your going on missions when really your getting stuff and setting up for the date?" I nodded.

"I'll try to keep her distract around the house, to help you. My daughter is very smart Steven, you know that. She'll be able to piece together that you lying to her, especially since your bad at it."

I shrugged. She was right after all.

I walked back upstairs to Connie's room and picked up my dark blue jacket and put it on and zipped it up. I called after Dr. Maheswaran and told her bye ad thanks for everything. I walked out the front door and looked over the recipe she gave me. Connie's grandmother made this so I will have to give back the recipe card.

I knew it would be hard to replicate but maybe it I found all the ingredients and got Pearl to help, it would probably taste okay. Pearl was pretty cultural, and knew how to cook with out knowing how things were suppose to taste.

(Connie's pov)

I walked in the front door exhausted. School had lasted way to long for my taste. "Hello mother." I called as I went up the stairs to my room. "Hello Connie, can you do me a favor and start a load of clothes?" I told her I would. I open the door to my room.

I place my books on my desk and tossed my purse over the chair. I went over to my hamper beside my dresser when I saw something out of place over my shoulder. I turn back and went over to the stack of clothes next to my desk.

The stack of Steven's clothes beside my desk. All of his winter sweatshirts, hoddies, and jackets he let me wear that I took home with me. There was one missing. The dark blue one that I liked cause when he wore it we usually matched. Since I wore a lot of blue. Instead there was his pink one that he usually wore cause it was his favorite. The one I gave back last movie night.

I grab my hamper and pulled it to the laundry room and I went to see mom. "Hey did anyone come over today?" Mom was looking through her medical bag. "No why." I open my mouth to tell her, but shut it instead and shook my head. "Never mind, I was just asking." I left and went back to my room. I picked up the jacket.

Steven was on a mission, he would have told me if he came over to my house before he left. He would have told me if he came back early too.

But why was his jacket here if he wasn't?

Authors note:

Ah oh; How do you guys think Connie well react? And also a clue as to what Steven is putting together any one have any ideas yet.

By the was anyone have any favorite traditional Indian food/meal. Cause I don't think I've ever have and I want to make sure I get it right so please let me know.

So I really wish I could tell you when I plan on updating but I really don't know. I worked a ten hour shift today, yesterday, and tomorrow. And truthfully I didn't even plan on writing a whole chapter, but here it is.

Please let me know what you think. Love you guys. Take care. See you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I get Jealous too

Summary: My sequel to "Of course I get Jealous". One month after they got together and things are going great between the two! Well they were until Steven starts avoiding Connie.

Chapter seven: I'm really sorry.

(Tuesday at lunch)

(Connie's pov)

"And I know for a fact, that I gave his pink jacket back to him but some how it ends up in my room?" I asked Peedee at our lunchtime together.

"Did you ask him about it?" I shook my head no. "Steven told me he was going on a mission but, his jacket appears at my house, how does that happen if I know for a fact that I didn't have to begin with and now I do and I'm missing another one."

"Connie calm down, look maybe Steven just stop by and traded the jacket." Peedee explain.

"But why would he need to?!"

"Well." Peedee pause and took a sip of his milk. "Maybe where he was going was too cold for his pink jacket and he wanted his blue one, But he didn't want to leave you with out one so he left his pink one for you to wear."

I soaked Peedee's words in. That does sound like something he would do. I bit my lip. Steven did always worry about how cold I was. It was always really sweet that he did and a bit annoying. Him leaving his jacket might be something he would do with out telling me, he did like surprising me after all.

"That makes sense. I guess." I felt my self calm down a bit. "Thanks Peedee." He shrugged.

"Sure thing Connie, what's Steven up to today?"

"He said their still looking for to gem artifact." I took a bite out of my sandwich

"Cool, what is it?" I paused and swallowed.

"I don't know really." I picked up my water bottle and started pealing the label off. "He really didn't go into detail but I asked if he needed any help and he said no, you would think he be more willing to accept it if it would help them find it faster." I try my best to play it off like it didn't matter that he didn't want me to go on mission with him.

Peedee gave me a look then smirked. "Connie your not jealous are you?"

I looked at him shocked. "Jealous?! Of what?!" His smirk grew. "Of Steven going on adventures while your at school."

"What of course not! Why would I be jealous that Steven gets to go on cool, dangerous mission while I'm stuck at boring school."

He raised his eyebrow. "Okay maybe a little, but can you blame me?"

(Steven's pov)

Pearl added Cumin seeds to the while I chopped onions for the Besanwali Bhindi. I felt my phone vibrate.

I stuck my hand in my pocket and click the end button so I could focus on the cooking.

(Connie's pov)

I watched as my phone blink back at me showing me that the call had been ended.

I groaned. Steven must not have good service where he was, to be not answering my calls.

I felt a sense of dread feel up my gut. What if he got hurt? What if he got trap some where? I could feel my heart start to pound a bit more harder that before.

"Connie, dinners ready!" I heard my dad call. I took a deep breath and went to join them leaving my phone in my room.

After dinner I came back up stairs and checked my phone. Steven had tried to call me. I dialed back quickly.

"Hello?" He sound strange.

"Steven?" I asked. Maybe I accidentally call the wrong person?

"Connie?! Hey sorry for not picking up your call, uh must have been busy or not around a good signal."

"It's fine. Did you find what you were looking for?" Maybe he found the item, him and the gems have been searching for.

"Huh?" He yelled.

"The magical item you and the gems went looking for today." "Oh yeah, no we didn't. Garnet thought it would be best if we got home before it was to late and I got sleepy and walked off a cliff."

I laughed lightly. "Please don't do that."

He chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah that wouldn't be good." He went quite for a moment.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Normally Steven was more talkative especially when we haven't talked all day.

"Yeah sorry I'm just...really tired." He said finally. I felt a bit bad.

"Okay why don't I let you go, so you can sleep. I'll see you Thursday for movie night."

"No I can't do movie night this Thursday." I felt a sense of shock go through me.

"What?! Why not?" Steven's never canceled movie night before, he's stay home from mission, made it so they got done with missions early, even right after missions, And truthfully those were my favorite movie nights.

Even before me and Steven got together they were my favorite. It was and still is a bit of a guilty pleasure really. It's just those movie nights when he just got home from late missions or sometimes had only been home for an hour, always meant that he would end up cuddling me while we watched, and he would even sometimes fall asleep on me. Which was really cute.

"I'm really sorry Connie. I just don't think I'll be able to make it in time. I promise I'll make it up to you."

It hurt, it really did. I understood why he was canceling, it wasn't over something stupid, but I missed him and I really want to see him.

"It's okay Steven." My voice sounded off even to me.

"No it's not okay, but I'm really sorry to cancel." I nodded. "It's fine. I got to go home work and all. Bye."

"Bye. I love you."

"Love you too." I added before hanging up.

Authors note:

I really hope you like this it feels odd to me. Oh I'm thinking about writing a one shot (maybe more idk it depends) about the movie nights with Steven and Connie. Would you guys enjoy something like that? Let me know please? Thanks for reading. Until next time, take care.


	8. Chapter 8

I get Jealous too

Summary: My sequel to "Of course I get Jealous". One month after they got together and things are going great between the two! Well they were until Steven starts avoiding Connie.

Chapter eight: No one else, will ever mean half as much to me as you do now.

(No ones pov)

Wednesday came and went without much of a problem. Steven did have a mission but besides a few scratches it was nothing serious.

(Connie's pov)

I sat next to Peedee at lunch. "Come on Connie cheer up. You know Steven has to put his missions first. I'm sure he rather be hanging out with you than looking for some magical junk."

I shrugged, picking at my food. "Connie I'm sure Steven feels awful about canceling y'all's movie night tradition but I'm sure he'll do good on his promise to make up for it."

"Yeah your right." Though I still felt a bit dejected.

(Steven's pov)

I looked over everything. Pretty much everything was set up. I just need to ask Connie, bring the food, music, and crack the glow sticks. Of course I'll call Connie and ask tonight although I'll have to wait until later since if I call after school she'll know I'm not on a mission. The rest I can do tomorrow before I bring her here.

I took out the gold star necklace I plan on giving her tomorrow. I got it back before we started dating and I meant to give it to her before, it just never happen. Though it still looked new. The thin gold chain didn't have any kinks, the small gold star still shine like it, want to be hung in the heavens itself. I close the box and set it down, half hiding it so I could give it to Connie on our date.

Man I hope she loves this.

(Connie's pov)

I stayed up a little later than usual since Steven has been on a mission all day and hasn't texted me since this morning, I couldn't help but be worried.

I watched Under the Knife quietly as my parent slept. I heard my phone vibrate on the night stand. I looked at the caller ID and saw Steven was calling.

"Hey cutie." I answered.

"Hey, your the cute one in this relationship. I didn't expect you to still be up." He said.

"I just want to make sure you got home alright." I crossed my legs and hugged my pillow closer to me.

"That's really sweet of you, but you don't have to." I heard him fiddle with something. Which is weird since Steven only messes with things when he's nervous. It was really kind of adorable that and when he rubs the back of his neck when he's feeling bashful.

"I want to. How was the mission? Did you fine the item?"

"Errrr... Well we'll talk about that later. What are you doing?"

"Watching reruns of Under the Knife. Any reason why you dot want to talk about the mission?"

"It nothing, Really, I just got back though and I really miss you and I want to talk about you, not about some dumb mission. Which episode is on?"

I blushed the sentiment was sweet really, but there was something going on underneath it all I could tell. He was changing the subject to quickly and avoiding talking about the mission. Actually he's been doing that a lot lately.

"The one where the man has a extra kidney and they have to cut it out to give it to the child."

"Oh I remember that one. The Christmas special, right?"

"Yeah." I could hear that whatever he was messing with he had somehow manage to be louder with it. "Are you sure your alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just." His voice cracked as he drift off, and I realized then that I must really miss him cause I found that adorable as well. It made me think of puberty Steven. The one that blushed way too much, and was just nearly an inch taller than me.

"Wanted to ask you something." He picked back up."

"Oh alright. Ask away." I was curious now.

"Connie do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

I froze. Steven and me didn't go on dates we hung out at his place and went on food runs and there never really plan in advance. He's never asked me to on a date. So this is a first. Our first date.

"Ah Connie, you there?" He asked after a moment of silence.

I cleared my throat. "Um yeah I'm here."

"Well can you give me an answer cause I'm getting really worried over here." I couldn't help but smile.

"Um well, what do you have in mind for this date?" The word felt strange in my mouth. A good strange.

"It's a surprise. Are you saying yes?"

I could feel myself getting a bit nervous but I was also grinning so I really didn't know.

"I would love to go on a date with you Steven." I answer sincerely.

That's great! Just be at the temple about...7ish maybe?" He rushed out, though he did sounded uncertain at the end.

"Okay I'll be there a little after 7." I couldn't help but feel excited.

"Perfect, that's great! I love you strawberry, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow." He sounded so excited.

I giggled and blushed. "I love you to biscuit. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." I hear the dial tone follow through and I flop back on to my bed. I had a date with Steven. The thought caught up to me all at once. I have a date with Steven! That is a surprise date... What do I even wear!? What shoes do I need to wear!? I don't have any experience with this stuff, well unless you count the date with Peedee but that was different and Steven came and crashed it. Holy crap what did I just get myself into?

Authors note:

Finally we can start getting to where the getting is good. What do you think? Please let me know. Hope you enjoyed it. I love you guys, take care


	9. Chapter 9

I get Jealous too

Summary: My sequel to "Of course I get Jealous". One month after they got together and things are going great between the two! Well they were until Steven starts avoiding Connie.

Chapter nine: The way you look tonight (it's a song! Go check it out)

(Connie's pov)

I woke up the next morning and I remembered about my date with Steven. I could feel the excitement and nervousness starting to set in.

I got out of bed and went through my closet to find a pair of jeans and a shirt to wear to school. I glance through to see if I could find something to wear for my date.

Not really seeing anything at first I went ahead and showered. After I decided to blow dry my hair instead of air drying it. Hoping that it would help it be easier to control when, I do something with it tonight.

I dress and went down stairs for breakfast. My mom was already in the kitchen cleaning out her medical bag. "Hey mom?" I started as I grabbed a box of pop tarts down.

"Yes Connie?" She glanced up at me to let me know she was listening.

"Can I go out with Steven tonight? He's taking me out on a date."

She smiled. "Do you know where?" I push the pop tarts in the toaster. She didn't sound suspicious like I thought she would. She sounded happy, maybe?

"No he said he wanted to surprise me." I acted aloof to see how she would respond.

"Oh that's sweet of him." I about drop the plate I was holding. Since when did my mom let me go anywhere without her knowing where I would be exactly?

"Mom are you feeling okay?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Of course Connie. You and Steven have fun tonight. Me and your father are going out so we won't be here when you get back." She pick up her bag and purse and walk over to me a kiss my cheek then made her way to the door. "Oh and you should wear the red dress we got for your violin recital a few months ago." She called back.

I heard the door close. That was weird.

(At lunch)

I finish telling Peedee about the date. "So why are you nervous? You and Steven hang out all the time."

"We're not just hanging out. It's a date! Like its going to be romantic and sweet and I don't know what to do!" The closer it seem to get the more anxious I seem to get.

"Wow okay, calm down first. Look you don't know maybe this could be a simple date like, star gazing." Peedee reasoned.

I shook my head. "Peedee this is Steven he loves, love. He's going to try and do some grand amazing date and I have know idea how to even dress."

Peedee took in a deep breath. "Okay, okay. Here's what your going to do. Your going to go home, eat whatever the heck you want to and drink some hot tea to calm down. Then your going to put on whatever you feel like wearing. Cause yes, it is Steven and he's going to be blow away by what ever you decide to wear. Your going to fix you hair however you like and do your make up if you want. You'll meet Steven at his house. Leave and go wherever he plans on taking you. Your going to swept away by how thoughtful and sweet it is. He'll keep complimenting you and telling you all kinds of mush, that will have you weak at the knees. You two will kiss and talk about how much you love each other cause you haven't seen each other in over a week. He'll walk you home and tell you goodnight and boom date over."

I smiled at Peedee's idea of our date. He was right in theory. Everything will be fine and thinking that help calm me down. "Thanks Peedee. That helped a lot."

He shrugged. "What are friends for, and if your really that worried about what to wear just dress nicer than you normally do." I nodded.

(After school)

I came home to an empty house. I quickly made myself a snack and some hot tea and ran up to my room and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I took my glasses off and put them on my night stand. I took a deep breath. Okay, I can do this. It was 3:30 and I didn't have to be at Steven's until after 7 so that's plenty of time.

I took another shower to wash off any sweat or gunk that may have gotten on me at school. I made sure to shave my legs. I turn the water off and wrapped a towel around me. I walked into my room and put on my undergarments and put on my strawberry scented lotion and bathrobe.

I dried the access water off with my towel and started blow drying my hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I did so. I never really wore make up often and never around Steven maybe concealer a few times when I had stayed up to late but never actual full face make up. I knew how to apply it since I usually wore it when I played the violin at recitals or when we went to take family pictures.

I move the dryer to the other side of my head. Maybe I could do a little make up and it wouldn't be too much.

I turn off the dryer and sprayed my hair with heat protected and brushed it through. I really did want to "Wow" Steven. I turn on my straightener and waited for it to get hot.

My complexion was fine so no need for foundation. I applied a rosy blush to the apples of my cheeks. I picked up my black eye liner and applied it along with some bronze eye shadow until my eyes had a pretty smokey look, then applied mascara. I was actually pretty proud of myself since I only used four Q-tips of eye make up remover. I finally put on a coral pink lipstick. That was a pick/tan shade with shimmer.

I glanced at the time to see it was only five o' clock. I felt my hair and notice that it was fully dry and I began straightening it until my normal curly and wavy locks fell straight and looked shiny and glossy.

I stood up and stretched my legs to get rid of any stiffness. I moved over to my closest and push outfit after outfit until I found the dress my mother suggest I wear.

It was gorgeous. The top was a sweetheart neckline that was trimmed with black silk ribbon along the top and bottom hems. It started out as a dark red at the top and darken into a deep maroon at the bottom until it met the black hem which hit perfectly at the knees. It was form fitting until my hips then the it flows off my hips me giving my legs room to walk with out having to touch. Which it nice since there was glitter on the dress to catch the light.

I had only wore it once to a violin recital so Steven never saw it. Since I wear blue or green dress because there my favorite color. I took my robe off and slipped my dress on.

I picked up a pair of black kitten heels and put them on. I pulled my straight hair out from underneath my dress and looked in the mirror. Holy smokes! I looked amazing! I smiled at myself. I pick up my small black purse and put my phone, glasses, and lip stick in it. I walked down stairs and check the time. Well it's now or never, I walked out the door and to Steven's house.

(Steven's pov)

It's times like this I really wish I had more options with my hair. It was its normal curliness which I liked but I would still like the option to change it.

I fixed the collar of my deep red button down dress shirt. Even though Connie has already seen me in it, I decide to take Garnet's advice and wear it anyways. I also took her advice and wore my black pants and jacket. I check to make sure my teeth were still clean. I left my bathroom and went down stairs with the gems.

Pearl walk over and began messing with my collar. "You made sure everything is ready, right?" I smiled at her. "Yup. Glow sticks, food, music the whole thing is ready."

Pearl moved and grabbed a camera and snapped a picture. "Peaaarrl." I groan as I rubbed my eyes. "Please don't make a big deal out of this." Amethyst laughed. "Ah dude your one to talk." She gesture to me and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"This is different it's our first date." I picked up the red tulips. Which were Connie's favorite. "Whatever man. We're not leaving."

Pearl snapped another picture. "Garnet please make them stop."

She was sitting on the couch smiling. "Sorry Steven it's either let them have their fun now or let them ask you all about it when you get home you choice." I groaned as I my cheeks heated up. "Besides your dad is going to want pictures." I knew she was right so I decide to give in to the pictures and the embarrassment.

I heard a knock on the door but before I could even turn to get to it Amethyst beat me to it. "Amethyst!"

She laughed a open the door. "Hey Con...nie?" She drift off and I heard Connie's voice through the door.

"Hello Amethyst. Is Steven ready?"

I looked at Pearl who had the camera ready and was shooing me to the door and Garnet's grin seem to get even bigger as she nodded her head. I tighten the grip I had on her flowers and walked over to the door where Amethyst was.

I nudge Amethyst out if the way trying to figure out why she was standing so still and not embarrassing us. "Yeah, sorry about the wait, Con..." I glance down at her and froze. My eyes widen and they move to look at her from head to toe.

"Steeeevvven, are you going to let me inside?" She asked smiling. I move my arm up for her to duck under, which she did. She push the door close in front of me then stood in front of me.

She looked sooo, beautiful. So gorgeous. I didn't feel like I was worth touching her, heck even looking at her.

"Wow Steven! You look amazing." She said sweetly. I heard giggling. "Connie I think you broke him." That was Amethyst. Wait have I really been standing here the whole time starring at Connie and not complimenting her.

I blinked hard and cough in my arm to cover my blush. "Thank you Connie."

I cleared my throat. "You look..." I drifted off before picking back up. "Your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in this world or any other."

Her cheeks darken and I could feel a since of normal coming back. "These are for you by the way." I hand her the flowers. "Oh Steven their beautiful."

"They have nothing on your loveliness." I smiled softly at her and lean in closer to her.

"Aww Steven that's so thoughtful of you." Pearl said. I jump back. I forgot the gems were still here. Pearl began snapping pictures of us left and right.

After about a dozen photos later I spoke up. "Pearl we need to go. Before its too late. Bye."

"Okay you two have fun. Be safe." Pearl said to us as she put down the camera.

"Yeah Steven. What Pearl said." Amethyst said with a wink and I blushed. "Okay enough embarrassment for one night. I'll see you when I get home."

Connie looked up at me and her brown eyes were really intense looking tonight. I found myself capitative. "Can I leave my flowers and purse here?"

"Of course!" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Here I'll put them by the door." I sat them down and placed my arm around the small of Connie's back. "Bye guys don't wait up for me!" I lead Connie out the front door and to our date.

Authors note:

Yay date next chapter! Can you wait?! Cause I can't! Really excited. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what's been your favorite part so far. Until I update again, take care and I love you.


	10. Chapter 10

I get Jealous too

Summary: My sequel to "Of course I get Jealous". One month after they got together and things are going great between the two! Well they were until Steven starts avoiding Connie.

Chapter ten: Oh it's love.

(Connie's pov)

I felt Steven's fingers brush against my back as he lead me outside into the night. "Are you cold?" He looked down at me. I shook my head and avoided looking directly at him. I couldn't help but feel a little bashful around him, which was ridiculous because I've known him for years but here I was blushing, and avoiding his gaze.

I felt his other hand catch my hip and he move me so I was in front of him, walking backwards. He lowered his face to mine and I thought he was going to kiss me for a moment but he continued walking staring into my eyes.

He look so serious but then grinned at me spoiling the look. "What?" I asked.

I watched as his chocolate brown eyes go from playful to a soften, kinder look.

"Your just gorgeous is all. I can't help but to look." My cheeks redden.

"You look great too Steven." Which was true his dark red button down, black pants, and jacket looked really good on him. Which was part of the reason I felt so bashful.

He shook his head. "Thanks, Garnet told me to wear it. But now that I think about it she may have just wanted us to match." He shrugged at the thought. "Although I think what she should have told me was that I would taking a breathtakingly beautiful goddess out tonight."

His smile widen as I blushed. "Your ride my lady." I turn to see Lion laying down on his stomach waiting for us. I mess with my hands. "Steven I'm in a dress...I can't really ride..."

"Oh!" He glance down and rub the back of his neck. "Wait I know!" I felt his grip on my waist tighten as he lifted me up on to Lion, so I was in the position of riding side saddle. He got on behind me. "Okay Lion you know where to go." He said and Lion stood up and started running toward the ocean. I watch as Lion form a portal and ran through it.

I shut my eyes until I felt Lion come to a stop. When I open them I saw hundreds of pink glow sticks lighting up the place, we were in Rose's Armory.

I gasp at the beauty of it. Steven helped me down and up the stairs. There was even more glow sticks and a blanket with a picnic basket and a radio. "Steven. It's beautiful."

I sat down on the blanket and I join him. "Thank you." He open the basket and began taking out containers.

"Where did you get all the glow sticks?" He handed me a juice box.

"Sour cream. He knows a guy." He shrugged.

He handed me a container and a fork. "Let me know what you think?" I open it and saw it was Besanwali Bhindi. "Steven! Where did you learn to make this?"

"Your mom gave me the recipe Monday." He open his own and took a bite.

It smelled like my grandmothers. "When did you see her?" His eyes widen.

"Well I wanted to really surprise you so I went and saw her Monday a told her what I was planning and she gave me this recipe and told me it was your favorite so me and Pearl have been trying to make it perfect for you."

I took a bite of it and it was really good. They did a excellent job,

but it really didn't matter how it tasted. It was impossibly sweet that he did all this for me.

"So does it taste okay?" I move the container out of the way and lean toward him. His eyes widen as I place my hand on his neck and pull him down until our lips met.

I'd all but sighed against his mouth as he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. It occurred to me that I haven't seen me in over a week and wow did I miss him.

Steven pulled back. His warm brown eyes got all starry. "I want to give you something." He let go of my waist and turned away for a moment.

"So I've actually been meaning to give you this for a while but I've either forgot or there was never a right moment." He turn back. "But here you are." He handed me a gray velvet box. His eyes were still starry and he nodded his head. I open it.

Inside was the most beautiful gold star necklace. The light from the glow stick was giving it a pretty pink glow. I covered my mouth. "Steven." I started.

"Can I put it on you?" I nodded my eyes were watery and gave him the box. I turn and move my hair out of the way. I felt the necklace being place around me and Steven's fingers brush against the back of my neck.

My heart rate sped up. I look down and touch the star pendant. It's so beautiful. I felt Steven kiss my shoulder. "Will you dance with me?" He whisper. I nodded.

Steven stood up and help me up. He turned on the radio and I recognize the song immediately, it was the same song we dance to the first time we fused. "I hope you don't mind but I don't want to fuse with you tonight. I just want to dance with you." I nodded.

He put his hand on my hip and his other hand held my hand as I rested my free hand on his arm. I followed his lead.

"It looks perfect on you." He said as he twirled me and pulled me back to him.

"You did all this for me?" I asked.

"I do anything for you. You deserve this and so much more Connie. You mean the world and beyond that to me. Your the smartest, funniest, kindest, most compassionate, gorgeous girl I've ever met or I'll ever meet. I don't know what I do if I ever lost you." His eyes had gone all starry as he finished.

My eyes water. That was the most touching thing anyone's ever said to me. "Steven, I love you." I blink back tears. "I really, really love you."

I stood on my toes and kissed him.

He swayed back and forth, so we were still dancing but just barely.

When I pulled back I notice that another song had pick up. "Do you want to finish eating?" I asked. He nodded and lead him back to the blanket and continued eating the delicious dish he help prepared.

"So why here for our date? Not that it isn't wonderful but what made you think of this place?" I asked.

"Well this is the place of our first magical destiny adventure and I gave you back your glow bracelet when we first met so I hung up some."

I smiled at that. "Some being used lightly." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..."

"How long have you've been setting this up?" I watched as he froze.

"Well this week of course and last week." I thought over everything he has told me over the pass week, all the strange behavior, avoiding, and the "missions".

"You never went on mission, did you?" His eyes widen. "Not exactly I went on one, just not the one I told you."

"That explains why your pink jacket is at my house." He looked confuse so I explain what happen. I notice that he looked guilty and a bit a shamed.

When I finished he spoke up. "Are you mad?" I soften. "How could I possibly be mad when you went to all this trouble to do this for me?"

He smiled and lean toward me until our foreheads rested on each other. "Just do me a favor, next time just tell me your planing something for us so I won't worry about you as much."

"You were worried, why?" His hands came up and rested on the side of my neck.

"Are you serious? The last time you hid something from me you were kidnap by hostel homeworld gems. Besides lies aren't romantic, biscuit."

He chuckled. "Okay point taken. I'll tell you next time that I'm planning something but I won't tell you what."

"Deal."

We rode back on Lion and Steven offered to just let Lion take us back to my house but I insisted that we go back to his place so I could get my purse and flowers and him walk me home.

He walked me to the front door. "Was the date okay?" He asked as he played with his hands.

I smiled at him and peck his cheek. "It was incredible!" He chuckled.

"I'm going to take you out again soon if that's alright?" I nodded

"Of course but maybe we could put it off for a bit. You do owe me a movie night."

"Right, how about tomorrow night?" I agreed.

Steven step toward me and intwined our fingers together and kissed me.

He pulled back a bit early for me. "Good night strawberry."

"Goodnight biscuit. I love you."

"I love you too."

End

Authors note:

This is the final chapter.

The biggest thanks to everyone who's read, commented, or liked this story. You guys are the best.

I'll probably write that movie night one shot that I mention early in this story so be on the look out for that.

Let me know what you think. I love you guys take care.


End file.
